Death Eaters Recruiting
by HannahDrogo
Summary: The Death Eater numbers have decreased since such a large number have been sent to prison. They need some new young recruits! But it proves hard to find a sane one. Set between OoP and HBP. Rated T for possible Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is an experiment… Like most FanFictions are in the first chapter, but… I kinda got the idea while I was talking to myself on the computer, in the bathroom, making soup, doing my hair, taking a shower, tying my shoes, getting in the car (Yeah, you get it, I talk to myself a lot) And then while I was making soup, the idea hit me: What if Voldemort sent recruiting Death Eaters here to watch me, so as to evaluate how good of a Death Eater would make??? (And I'm rather paranoid, evidently) What would they go back to Voldemort and say??? And thus, I started thinking of a story: Death Eaters Recruiting. Hope you like it!!**

*******

"Our numbers have diminished considerably since the attempt to take the prophecy, Alecto..." The Dark Lord mused, stroking his chin at the end chair of the table in the Malfoy Manor. "We need to recruit some more. Young and clever, is how we need them. It seems Lucius and the others have been getting old and weary… Not as clear-thinking as they once were… Go to the Ministry, my minions, research and find all the pureblood Slytherin children of at least sixteen years of age and gain their loyalty before school starts again this fall. Make sure you have a considerable number before September first." He gazed across the table at the small number of followers who weren't in Azkaban. Nobody moved. "_Now, _imbeciles." He hissed and every one of the Disciples' was gone with a pop.

Voldemort leaned back and summoned Nagini. The great snake slithered underneath the table and up the back of the Dark Lord's chair.

***

Bellatrix Lestrange stood outside the Ministry of Magic, thinking. She would surely be sent to Azkaban were she to step foot in the place, and she could not fail her master again… But what if she _wasn't _Bellatrix Lestrange? She popped to the nearest potion store, purchased an already-brewed Polyjuice potion, and the disapperated to a back alley of the Ministry to wait for a worker of some sort to pass through the area.

She finally caught one and overpowered the young woman, knocking her out and taking a hunk of hair. She mixed the woman's DNA in her potion (Turning a startling and glowing hot pink with flecks of teal) and took a large gulp. At once her body started shrinking to fit into the short, slim girl's build. Bellatrix took the girl's clothes and glanced at her nametag: _Alicianna Farley, Department of Magical Law Enforcement _

_Perfect_, Bellatrix thought as she smoothed down her now blond hair. _It will be quite easy to attain Hogwarts files with a law enforcement officer. _She said, mentally putting together a plan.

***

Goyle Sr. too was standing in front of the ministry, thinking of a way to get inside the office of records. Surely _he _could just walk right in, couldn't he? He hadn't gotten caught; he wasn't in Azkaban, obviously! But just in case… He turned his hair bright red magically and grew a mustache. After changing a few letters of his name around on his nametag, he carefully walked up the steps into the main entryway, so as not to attract too much attention.

***

Bellatrix, or Alicianna Farley for the time being, sifted through the library of records until she found the section labeled "Hogwarts Students 1986 – Present time" and pulled a drawer open, and then another until she found The 1992 drawer. She flipped papers and files of current sixth year students, looking for Slytherins to recruit.

She pulled the first file out and began perusing it when a rather goofy looking man came up behind her, grunting an 'excuse me' and Bellatrix stepped away, peripherally looking at the back of the man's head as she read.

The sausage neck shape was familiar to Bellatrix, but she knew no one with such shocking hair. But even still, the massive blob look was very recognizable. She laughed (Almost too loud for the silent library) as she finally realized who it was "Goyle?" He twitched, repressing the instinct to respond to being called.

Bellatrix sighed as she turned him around to look at her. Yup, it was Goyle. Again, Bellatrix sighed and shoved him back to his files and began reading again.

**Julia Eve**

**School: Hogwarts  
House: Slytherin  
Age: 16  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Hazel  
Blood Status: Pure  
Parental Figures/Guardians: Lee and Louise Eve, Muggles  
Additional Notes: Julia is an orphan, adopted by Muggles, Lee and Louise Eve. Chosen to be in Slytherin because of her resentment towards her parents for never telling her of her true roots. Short tempered. Her blood can be traced to the Black and Prince families. Has a fondness of Muggle Technology.**

Bellatrix stroked her chin, thinking of the file. Julia seemed like Death Eater material. The anger, the Slytherin-ness, the blood that runs through her veins… But the fondness of technology… That could be hazardous. _Disgusting, _Bellatrix thought, _truly disgusting. Why anybody with such honored blood-lines would even –_

"Hola, Amigo's!!!" A man with a sombrero and maraca's came dancing over, underneath the giant hat was a face with a black mustache and a body covered in a shawl, and on the feet there were even sandals. "Me… necesitar… a… acreditar… alrededor… kein reglamentar." He said with rather broken spanish, reading something in his hand, and looking back up at them when he was done. When they didn't respond he started spinning around yelling "Ai ai ai ai ai!!!!" and shaking his maracas. Bellatrix stopped him mid-spin and tore the mustache off to find the face of Yaxley.

She sighed in his face, rudely. "Get your damn files and shut up, Yaxley; _we're _trying to be inconspicuous here!"

Goyle blinked at the short, blond woman in front of him. "And who are you?" He said it as if to ask a child.

"Damn it Goyle, who else would I be other than Bellatrix Lestrange?! Now move, I need more files!" She shoved him out of her path.

*******

**So how waaaaas it??? It'll get funnier, I'll promise, but I kinda just needed to set stuff up, ya know??? The next chapter's coming soon! Please review and tell me how you feel!**


	2. CRISIS: PLEASE READ AND FORGIVE ME

**I know, I haven't updated in forever.**

**It isn't my fault! I had chapters written - I was trying to get five chapters ahead before I posted anything, see - and my computer crashed and I lost everything!**

**This Author's note will be posted in all my stories excluding the Cullen's Hogwart Invite, for which I have written a special one for it's unique predicament. Terribly sorry, readers of "Another Heir: Part One" and "Death Eaters Recruiting"**

**I will try to write today and post in the next week, just to make up for the lost time.**

**Begging for forgiveness,**

**HannahJane27**


	3. Chapter 2: Julia Eve

**Julia Eve**

**School: Hogwarts  
House: Slytherin  
Age: 16  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Hazel  
Blood Status: Pure  
Parental Figures/Guardians: Lee and Louise Eve, Muggles  
Additional Notes: Julia is an orphan, adopted by Muggles, Lee and Louise Eve. Chosen to be in Slytherin because of her resentment towards her parents for never telling her of her true roots. Short tempered. Her blood can be traced to the Black and Prince families. Has a fondness of Muggle Technology.**

Julia Eve sat typing vigorously on her computer at her desk in her bedroom. She hadn't left the house in ages, not even her room since yesterday morning, nearly twenty-six hours ago.

All her electronics were fired up and buzzing around her, her iPod blaring in her ear. A fully-fledged war could've gone on right outside her street-facing window, and she wouldn't notice a thing.

Bellatrix Lestrange stood beside her - under an invisability cloak, of course, though at the sight of the girl, Bellatrix deemed it an unneccisary precaution. Bellatrix observed the speed of her fingers over the wretched muggle contraption. The phrase 'muggle' was enough to make Bellatrix hiss in disgust, let alone seeing a pureblood wizard waste away in front of one, but the girl had quick relexes. Every once in a while a small, silver box would light up and play a little jingle on the desk and Julia's hand would dart in a blur to it, press a few buttons and throw it back on the desk again, just to continue clicking and typing away on the computer.

She could probably duel like no one's business, Bellatrix had to admit. But... Muggle Technology! GAH! Bellatrix cursed the girl's obsession silently and retired to sit on the girl's clothing artical-strewn bed. Finally after twenty minutes of nothing but the irritating clicking noise, the girl turned around to face the wall with blood shot eyes and a pale, sunlight deprived face. She looked right through Bellatrix at the wall beyond and made an odd movement, obviously a twitch. She rose unsteadly from the swivle chair and made her way to the bathroom off the side of the room, and when she came back she was fully dressed in high-end shorts. She continued to stare at the bed, which made Bellatrix uneasy: could she see an indentation on the fabric? She wouldn't blow this mission, she was in such graces with the Dark Lord, and she wouldn't tolerate Lucius' position. So as soon as Julia turned slightly, Bellatrix jumped up and hid over in the corner.

The girl made for the door and exitted, leaving the door wide open. Bellatrix follwed her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Julia took out a box of cereal and a bowl and sat down on the counter, chewing the dry cereal thoughtfully, shovelling another mouthful in every so often with her fingers. When she was done, she jumped down and stretched.

A black box, like the one that whirred and jingled up in the girl's bedroom began to ring, and the girl darted for it and lifted it to her ear.

"Hello?" Julia answered in a hoarse voice. There was an indistinguisable babbling emmiting from it before Julia screeched in the most annoying laughter Bellatrix had ever heard. "RIGHT? OhMaiGawsh, I talked to her the other day and she said - Really? You were there? Ahahaha! Remember she said - and she - I know, and - RIGHT? - AHAHAHAHAH!" The laughter started again, making Bellatrix jump. "I hope they do - Do you think? - They Have? - OhMaiGawsh - I totally believe it! - Did they? - LEVEL THREE! AHAHHAHAHAHA!" Bellatrix, who had still been recovering from the last assault laugh fell with a thud on the ground, her heart pounding. Julia stopped laughing immediatly, "Allyssa? Totally have to go, I think there's someone in the house. - No, it's totally okay, I'll sort them out - whu? - No - NO! That's dirty." The girl smiled, "No, but I like totally have to go. - Totally - Tomorrow - Loves. - Muah, Muah, Bye!" The girl put the brick on the counter again and walked over to the general area where Bellatrix was huddling on the ground and took a step to the kitchen entrance and pulled ou her wand. "Who's there? Come out, I'm armed! I swear, I'll blast your face off if you don't come out in three seconds!" Bellatrix got up silently and exitted the other way, making quite sure to be out of ear shot before sprinting for the back door and into the street.

She apparated, but not before she heard the tell-tale sounds of jinxes blowing through glass.

Bellatrix was back in London in seconds, but her heart was still pounding dully as she tried to calm down from the shock of the awful laugh. Bellatrix pinched the bridge of her nose and looked down at her files. She pulled the next set of papers out and read:

**Austin Langely**

**School: Hogwarts**

**House: Slytherin**

**Age: 17**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Blood Status: Half Blood**

**Parental Figures/ Gaurdians: Albert Langely, Pure Blood Wizard, Aleshia Gambert-Langley, Muggle**

**Additional Notes: Recieved Outstandings in all O.W.L.s, Particularly interested in Astronomy, for which he is going onto Newt Level in his Seventh Year at Hogwarts.**


End file.
